Rememberance
by Kit Bit
Summary: Sum: Tala remember's the last night he and Kai spent together.... Oneshot. Yaoi. TalaKai. Rated for Char death.


Remembrance.

Sum: Tala remember's the last night he and Kai spent together...Crap sum I know, please read and review tho! One-shot. Yaoi. TalaKai.

Well, I'm doing another one-shot, but this is just my second one!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade or Good Charlotte OR their song My Bloody Valentine!

000000000000000

A boy around 17 lay face down on his bed. Quietly sobbing. Slowly he stood and walked over to the window, the tears running down his pale cheeks simmered in the moon light. He wiped away some of the tears and stared out at the moon. "Why...?" the Russian murmured, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks.

He shook his head and opened the window, a cool breeze caressed his hair. He closed his eyes and just stood in the gentle breeze as flashbacks of the last night he and his love had spent together played in his head.

**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life **

**Flashback- **

There was a knock on the door as Tala stepped into the kitchen getting dinner ready for his koi, he set down the plate he had in his hands and went to the door. There was another knock. "I'm coming!" Tala opened the door and stared. It was Bryan. "Bryan?" the lavender haired boy looked at Tala. "What are you doing here?" he didn't want to sound mean to his friend, but Kai was supposed to be home soon and he needed to get things ready.

"I came to see you." Bryan looked the Wolf in the eyes, "Why?" the pale haired boy rolled his eyes, "Because I wanted to...you gonna let me in?" Tala shook his head, same old Bryan, he hadn't seen his friend for a while, Bryan had moved off to another city once he had found a job. The redhead sighed and let the other boy in.

**End flashback-**

Tala sniffed, that's how it had started. Bryan had come over. It didn't seem like a big thing to Tala, he and Bryan had been friends for a while. But the Wolf hadn't noticed the change in his friend...

**I ripped out His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you... **

**Another flashback-**

Tala squirmed to get out from under the older boy, he pushed at him trying to get him off, but nothing seemed to work. "Get OFF of me!" Bryan just smirked and didn't reply. The pale haired boy leaned down and kissed Tala forcefully, the redhead's eyes widened. The lavender haired Russian slid a hand up the other boys shirt. Tala shuddered and tried to push the older Russian off again.

Suddenly Bryan bit the Wolf's bottom lip and made him moan in pain just as the door swung open. Tala looked up at Kai with wide eyes and tried shoving Bryan off one more, this time the older teen fell to the floor. The blue haired teen stared at Tala and Bryan before taking off up the stairs.

**Singin'... **

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight 

"What the hell did you think you were doing Bryan?" the redhead yelled, kicking the boy in the gut before yelling at him to get out and running up stairs after Kai. "Kai...?" the sapphire eyed boy called out, "Kai?" he called out again. "How could you?" came the voice of the blue haired Russian. "I didn't! Bryan came over and-!" the boy cut Tala off. "Don't. Save it. Why did you do this?" Kai looked Tala in the eyes. "If you loved Bryan instead of me, you could have told me. I love you. You know I would want you to be happy even if it wasn't with me."

The Phoenix sighed, the sapphire eyed boy could see the tears starting to roll down his cheeks and longed to wipe them away. "Good bye, Tala." And with that the older Russian walked out of the bedroom and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Tala dropped to his knees, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

**End flashback-**

**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
**

"I'm so sorry, Kai..." he wiped away more tears, "I never got to explain..." he sighed, and slid to the floor, leaning against the wall. Tala buried his head in his hands and cried. The next time he had saw Kai or heard of Kai was in the fallowing week's newspaper, the head line shocked the redhead and he wouldn't come out of his apartment for another week. On the front page was a picture of the blue haired Russian only a few months earlier, under it read,

_Kai Hiwatari was found dead this week, it's believed that he committed suicide. The reason isn't known why. We've interviewed some of his closest friends and they've said he was in high sprits. More information on page 9..._

The Russian had cried himself to sleep all of that week. "Kai...why wouldn't you let me explain?" came the mumbles of the redhead, still sobbing. That had been over a year ago. Tala never had forgotten that night, it was the worst of his life.

**There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you... **

The Wolf's thoughts often drifted to Kai...he would always remember the way they used to kiss, it was always gentle and full of love, they had always put everything they had into the kisses they shared. Tala sighed, he was miserable without his koi. The Russian stood and wiped dried tears away and walked over to his closet, opening the door he pushed aside some clothes.

Digging out an old shoe box he took it out and laid it on the bed.

**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time**

Slowly he drew in a deep breath and opened the box, inside was a gun. Tala ran his fingers across the cold metal, shuddering a little. Closing his eyes he picked up the gun and fumbled with it in his hands...he opened his eyes and switched off the safety. The Wolf stared at the gun for a few minutes.

He and Kai had always kept a gun in their closet incase anyone tried to break in. But now it was going to help break someone out. Out from their life, out of all the sadness and sorrow.

**Singin'... **

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight   


Tala took another shuddering breath and brought the metal up to his temple. "Now I can be with you again...koi..." he wrapped his finger around the trigger. "We can be together again and I can explain what really happened..."

The Russian was starting to sweat. He was scared. But he knew he had to do this. He had to get away. He had to go be with Kai.

**Tonight **

He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you

Another shuddering breath. He sighed, and closed his eyes. His hands were shaking but he didn't care. His finger tightened around the trigger. "I'm coming for you..." there was a small silence before the sound of a gun shot rang threw the air and the redhead's lifeless body hit the floor.

**Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight**

00000000000000

...sniffles so sad! Please read and review...


End file.
